Naruto's Evil Foxy Wife
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto don't expected to get married to a powerful kitsune on his birthday over many misunderstandings. Not to mention how overprotective she is. Now the world will have to deal with her and try their best to stay on her good side or end up like Jiraiya, who have been suffered under her wrath for years. But the burning questions on everyone's minds...Is she supposed to be evil!


**I present you one of the latest story, Naruto's Evil(?) Foxy Wife! A Naruto x Kitsune Spirit crossover fanfic! Also, the alt title for Kitsune Spirit is The Mountain Climber and the Sealed Evil Fox, just in case if anyone can't find this manga.**

**Before we start, the characters in Kitsune Spirit manga does not have names so I have to come up with a name for Kitsune…I'm going with Tamamo, it kinda fit.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kitsune Spirit and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's Supposed To Be Evil?**

* * *

'That is the worst birthday ever.' Naruto wander around on a mountain trail with a bitter sigh, it's his first birthday out of Konohagakure and he have drop some hints to Jiraiya, more like flat-out told him, about his birthday…The ero-sennin just toss him a Icha Icha book, unwrapped, then steal his money to buy buxom women some drinks and ditch him with some weird woman in her forty or fifty, who was too touchy, so he just left the village in foul mood. He figures that hiking up in a small mountain will clear his mood up.

"Pardon me…O boy over there." A voice causes him to turn his head to see a woman, in a purple kimono, tied up with ropes and some paper tag under a straw hut. She have raven hair with bun, black sclera with white iris, black marks under her eyes, fangs, long fox ears and thick fluffy tails but he don't notice her odd features due to his mood. "I am trapped and at a loss." She bowed her head, "Would you kindly remove this talisman?" She smiled at him sweetly and inside her head, she was laughing wickedly. 'I'll have this passerby undo my seal.' "Please…I cannot remove it myself. If you help me, I'll grant any wi…"

"Here you go." The blonde genin cut the ropes while taking the talisman tags off her, assuming that she just get herself caught in some hunting traps by accident.

"…J-Just like that?" The woman blinked owlishly.

"I'll be going, just be careful with your steps." Naruto waved bye at her, walking away from her.

'…What? I was going to try every means to get him to remove the talisman…' The woman stared at his back disappointingly, 'What a total lack of caution. Such a letdown…' "Then let me repay you with a wish…"

"No thanks." The blonde waved it off, keep walking toward a cliff in a distance. He wants to see the view and wonder if it'll look better with a sunset.

'…Why don't he want anything from me…' The woman stared at him oddly until she recall some tidbit about this cliff before her eyes widened with worried expression, '…Wait…That place is a suicide spot…And he's walking toward this direction…No! It can't be…!' She suddenly jumped on Naruto's back as her arms wrap around him, "DO NOT BE RASH, YOU FOOL!"

"W-What?!" Naruto got startled by her action as he tried to pry her arms off him, "Please let me go!"

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE!" The woman cried out as she tried to come up with something to dismiss him from committing suicide, "I know! Why don't the two of us start over in a nearby village?"

"No, I don't want to." He kept attempted to free himself.

"NO! I CANNOT JUST IGNORE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME!" She tried to drag him in other direction, "Let's go!"

"LET ME GO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto resisted, 'What the hell is wrong with this lady?!'

"OH, FOR LOVE OF…" The woman released him before she push one of her tails into his hands, "Here, try fluffing my tails!"

"Why would I do th…" The blonde feel the tail before he look down at it with a surprised blink, "Oh, it's very fluffy…" '…Wait, is that a tail?' "Um, but I just want to go over there and…"

"OH, THAT DOES IT!" She grabbed his shoulders as they face each other, "I, TAMAMO OF KITSUNE, GIVE YOU MY HAND, MY BODY, AND MY HEART! NOW YOU HAVE A WIFE SO YOU CAN'T JUST GO KILL YOURSELF!"

"Kill myself, what the fuck are you ta…MMMPH!" Naruto's eyes widened as the woman suddenly kiss him deeply and he swear he saw some flash of bright light for a moment but it must be a trick of eyes.

"I am now yours forever and ever, my husband." Tamamo said after she break the kiss and the shocked genin just stare at her for few moments.

"…T-The hell?!" The genin stuttered.

* * *

"…So you're a kitsune, who was sealed back there because you're a powerful evil kitsune."

"Yes."

"And we are legally married because our lifeforce are now connected to each other and it can't be break off by any means until we both die together…"

"That's right."

"…All because you thought I was going to off myself?"

"A-Ah, yes, that's right…" Tamamo sheepishly scratch her cheek, looking away from Naruto with a embarrassing blush. "I-In my defense, you look so upset and you were heading to the suicide spot so anyone else would assume the same thing like I did."

"…And you're supposed to be evil?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her oddly before he rub his forehead with a sigh, 'I don't expect my birthday to turn out like that…'

"Oh, it's your birthday today?" The kitsune asked him with her ears flicking.

"Um, yeah…" He looked up to her with a blink, 'Did I say it out loud?'

"Nope, I gain some of my powers back and I can read mind again." Tamamo smirked, "Just try to keep a secret from me, I'll see straight it and devour you. It's impossible for you to even surprise me."

'We'll see, I'm number one unpredictable hyperactive ninja and prankster king.' Naruto snorted, forget the fact that she can read his mind freely. "Anyway…Yes, it's my birthday today but…" He sighed as he think back to his day and what his teacher did…

"WHAT!?" Tamamo suddenly stood up with a gaping mouth and rage in her eyes, "HE DID WHAT?!" She inhaled deeply with a hiss, "No, your birthday is not over until midnight so there's some time for me to turn it around and make it the best birthday you ever have!" She grabbed his hand then drag him out of the room like a ragdoll, "Come on, Naruto-kun, let your wife take you out to someplace nice! I'll buy you whatever you want!"

"A-A-Again, are you supposed to be evil?!" He questioned her, trying his best to keep up with this woman. Later, his birthday turn out to be one of best birthday ever because she bought him a lot of ramen and few sets of ninja tool. Much later, he feel so embarrassing and shy when Tamamo force him to share bed with her as she scream something about her duty and a warm body pillow for her. Although, he wonder why his sensei haven't return to the hotel room for a whole day.

* * *

"HEHEHEHEHE, the gaki will thank me for having the number one hooker and get his V-card punched!" Jiraya bellowed in a seedy bar, "Totally worth it to pay over thousands of ryo for whole day! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Little did he know is that his life will become hell for next three years when he go back tomorrow.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of NEFW!**

**On his birthday, Naruto end up getting a kitsune wife, who claims to be evil, because of some misunderstood…Is that a good thing? Oh, well!**

**How will Naruto deal with Tamamo and their marriage? The fact that she's a kitsune? What will happen to Jiraya? How will everything be like for the next three years? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be destroyed by Tamamo.**


End file.
